totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiejski festiwal ogórków
Rarity stoi przed domkami. Rarity - Hejka sweet widzowie! Ostatnio się dużo działo, było błotko i szambo! Wyzwanie wygrała drużyna Hello kitty. Po wyzwaniu i ceremonii odpadł Flash, który najbardziej naraził się innym i poczuł się zbyt ,,szlachecki". Dziś drużyny zawalczą po raz ostatni... Taki spoiler! Teraz zaczynamy nowy odcinek totalnej porażki w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Dziewczyny piją sobie cydr jabłkowy, siedzą przy stoliku. Pinkie - Doskonały cydr^^ Kat - Owszem. Vivian odłożyła mocno butelkę na stół. Vivian - Prawie jak rum. Gisel - Jesteśmy na wsi, tutaj jest dużo mleka, cydru i... i... Kat - Śmietany^^ Gisel - Dokładnie! - przybiły piątkę. Pinkie - Skoro wygrałyśmy możemy zatańczyć^^ Skoczyła na łóżko i wyjęła spod poduszki bum boxa. Pinkie - Rozkręcamy bibę! Puściła muzykę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ6zr6kCPj8 Kat zaczęła tańczyć na stole, Vivian stanęła na beczce ma środku domku. Vivian - Kankan! Podrzuciła szpadę. Vivian - Tak! - zamachnęła się ostrzem. Gisel - Ostro siostro! Też zaczęła tańczyć. Pinkie - Hi, hi, hi, hi ser! ''' '''Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Roberto śmiał się cicho pod nosem. Ilaj, Jose i Corey nie gadali ze sobą. Ilaj - Cała noc kłótni i teraz każdy ma focha! Jose - Ty nas wyzywałeś od idiotów, bo nie głosowaliśmy na Roberto! Corey - Właśnie! Ilaj - Tu chodzi o strategie! Przecież oto mu chodziło! Skłócić nas! Corey - Tak, ty po prostu nie chcesz wylecieć! Ilaj - Jak każdy tutaj! Jose - Weź się schowaj! Wyszedł z domku. Corey - Ja też wychodzę. Wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Ilaj - No pewnie! Roberto zaśmiał się. ' ' Wjazd do Bziździszewa: Rarity z zegarkiem na ręku czekała na kamieniu przy wjeździe do Bziździszewa. Rarity - Gdzie moja pomocnica?! Nie chodzi bynajmniej o Dakote! Jak na zwołanie przyjechał różowy maluch. Wysiadła z niego Twilight Sparkel. Twilight - Jej! Jestem w programie! Muszę przywitać Flasha! Rarity złapała ją za rękę. Rarity - Flash odpadł... odcinek temu... Twilight padła na kolana. Twilight - Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Twilight - To ja znikam, przybyłam tu tylko, by być z Flashem. Już ruszyła, by uciekać, ale Rarity przytrzymała ją siatką na motyle. Rarity - Podpisałaś kontrakt i do końca sezonu musisz mi służyć. Twilight - Ale my się wcale nie lubimy... Rarity - O to chodzi, będziesz moim piętaszkiem^_^ Twilight - I poderwę jakiegoś chłopaka! Rarity - Nie z twoją karnacją... Możesz zawołać zawodników. Dała jej fioletowy megafon. Twilight - Marzyłam o tym - powachlowała się dłonią. - ZAWODNICY I ZAWODNICZKI! DO MNIE! Wszyscy pobiegli na polanę, prowadząca i Twilight też się przemieściły. Polana: 120px137x137px Wszyscy równocześnie stanęli na polanie. Rarity - Hej słodziacy! Pinkie - Hej! Machała jej ręką. Rarity - Musicie koniecznie poznać mojego nowego psa na posyłki - Twilight Sparel. Twilight - Sparkel. Kat - To nie Sparkle? Jose - Kłócicie się o jedną literkę. Twilight - To dobrze jestem w centrum uwagi^^ Jose - Mech... Rarity - Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania do tego osobnika z pospólstwa, czyli Twili? Kat - O! O! Twilight - Tak? Kat - Nic... Gisel facepalm. Gisel - Ale ile płaci ci Rarity? Rarity zmierzyła Twilight wzrokiem, a ta beztrosko odpowiedziała. Twilight - Daje mi ser! Chce mieć ser! Serrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Vivian - Byłam pewna, że Lucy odpadła. Twilight - Bo odpadła, chyba w odcinku numer 6. Vivian (facepalm) Roberto - I taki jest poziom twojego personelu? Rarity - Ty wiesz jaka będzie oglądalność? Roberto - Nie. Rarity - Liczona w milionach! Roberto - A ile ona dostanie? Twilight - Ser! Rarity - Dokładnie! ' Rarity - Ok. My tu pitu, pitu a trzeba wytłumaczyć zadanie. Corey - Tłumacz. Rarity - Dziś w pobliskiej wsi Milena Town obchodzony jest wielki festiwal ogórków, nie chcemy, by Bziździszewo było gorsze, więc też zorganizujemy taki festiwal. Drużyny zmierzą się w 3 ogórkowych konkurencjach. Zwycięstwo w dwóch oznacza zwycięstwo drużyny. Vivian - Pewnie na początku będzie 1:1. Rarity - Pewnie tak... Ale co tam, chodźcie, trza rozpocząć pierwszą konkurencję. Poszła w stronę stodoły. Zawodnicy i Twili podążyli za nią. Konkurencja 1. Kiszona sztafeta: 120px137x137px Znaleźli się za stodołą. Stały tu dwie beczki pełne zielonkawej wody. Pinkie - Co to jest? Rarity - To są beczki z ogórkami kiszonymi, dawni osadnicy Bździszewic, które leżą obok Bździszewa, które leży 20 km od Bziździszewa zabawiali się robiąc drzem z ogórków kiszonych. Gisel - Boje się pytać, ale jak to robili? Rarity - Ściągali buty i ugniatali stopami ogórki w beczce, kiedy wszystkie ogórki na dnie zmienią się w dżem dorzuca się drugi słoik i wchodzi druga osoba. Twilight - I to musicie zrobić! Rarity - Tak... Tylko bądźcie szczerzy, jeśli nie ugnieciecie wszystkich to wasz znajomy będzie miał gorzej. Roberto - Hi, hi. Kat - To będzie dość obrzydliwe... Rarity - Tak :) Kiedy ostatnia osoba z drużyny skończy wyciągamy dżem i musicie zjeść z nim kanapkę. Drużyna, która pierwsza zje ma punkt. Twilight - Przy wyciąganiu dżemu i ewentualnym znalezieniu ogórka cała drużyna natychmiastowo idzie na ceremonię! Wszyscy - He? Rarity - Słusznie prawi. Kto zacznie z Hello kitty? Pinkie - Ja! Zdjęła buty i skarpety. Rarity - A z Brudnej drabiny? Roberto - Ja! Też zdjął buty. Rarity - W takim razie... zaczynajcie! Pinkie wskoczyła do beczki (głowa wystaje z beczki) słychać było dźwięk miksera i po chwili wyskoczyła. Pinkie - Już. Rarity - Roberto dopiero wchodzi. Roberto wszedł do beczki i podskakiwał. Roberto - Lekko twarde... Pinkie - Szybko Kat! Zdjęła Kat buty i wrzuciła ją do beczki. Pinkie - Energicznie, jakbyś robiła kapustę. Kat - Jak co? Pinkie - Jakby tam była mysz... Kat - A mysz! Zaczęła energicznie podskakiwać. Zaraz skończyła. Do beczki wskoczyła Vivian. Vivian - Skojarzę sobie z pirackim tańcem. Pinkie - Spoko. Roberto dopiero wyszedł. Roberto - Chciałem sabotować, ale jesteśmy za wolni. Ilaj - No... Wskoczył do beczki. Rarity - Oj, chłopcy z brudnej drabiny przegrywają. Vivian wyszła z beczki. Vivian - Gisel dawaj! Gisel weszła do beczki kiedy Ilaj zamienił się z Jose. Ilaj - I co Roberto tobie szło wolniej. Corey - Czyli ty i tak sabotujesz! Roberto - Nie... Spojrzał na Jose, któremu szło bardzo wolno. Roberto - On chyba za to tak. Ilaj - Gr. Corey - No nie. Gisel wyszła z beczki. Gisel - Już! Dziewczyny pokonały chłopaków. Wystawiła im język. Rarity - Brawo, jest 1:0 dla pań! Jose - Ja nawet nie skończyłem. Ilaj - Chwila jeszcze muszą to zjeść. Twilight - Jaka maruda... Posmarowała jakiś leżący na ziemi chleb dżemem. Twilight - Jedzcie. Dziewczyny zjadły na raz. Vivian - I co mięczaki, wy byście za Chiny nie zjedli! Pinkie – Nawet za Japonię! Jose dopiero wyszedł z beczki. Jose - Eh... Rarity - Przemieśćmy się teraz do środka! Dziewczyny poszły do stodoły, chłopacy ofuknęli Jose i też poszli. Jose - Co? ' Konkurencja 2. Tor pikli: 120px137x137px W stodole zrobiony był tor przeszkód z pikli i ogórków konserwowych. Byłą równoważnia, trapez nad basenikiem z piklami, wahadło z ogórka i 4 pionowe ogórasy nabite na kije. Rarity - Tutaj z kolei macie tradycyjny tor przeszkód. Po jednym zawodniku na początku każdej przeszkody. Kolejna sztafeta, podajecie sobie ogórki, ten kto ostatni zeskoczy z ostatniego ogórasa sprawi, że jego drużyna przegra! Twilight - Ja rozdaje ogórki! Dała po ogórku dla Vivian i Ilaja. Rarity - Czyli wiemy kto zaczyna... Zajmujcie sobie miejsca! Wszyscy zajęli sobie miejsca. Roberto i Gisel przy trapezie, Kat i Corey przy wahadle, a Jose i Pinkie przy ogórasach na kijach. Rarity - Uwaga... Twilight - Stop! Ja to powiem! Rarity - Niech stracę... ok. Twilight - Jej! 3... 2... 1... Milion w minutę! Vivian i Ilaj stali bez ruchu. Twilight - Start! Ruszyli. Ilaj przebiegł po równoważni i podał ogórka Roberto, Vivian wbiła przez przypadek obcas w ogórka. Vivian - Aj karamba! Wzięła szpadę i wyciągnęła obcas. Dała ogórka Gisel. Vivian - Biegnij! Gisel - Ok. Gisel wepchnęła Roberta do basenu. Gisel - Słaba płeć. Złapała trapez i już jechała, ale dostała od Roberto piklą i wpadła do basenu. Roberto - Wy jesteście słabe! Wyszedł z basenu i pojechał (trapez jest na rolce, na stalowej linie), Gisel złapała go za nogę i wciągnęła pod pikle. Gisel - Ale my wygrywamy! Wyskoczyła z wody i przeszła po linie. Gisel - Wygrywamy! Dała ogórka Kat. Kat - Hi, hi! Gisel - Co chichoczesz? Kat - Bo to zabawne! Gisel - Biegnij! Kat przeskoczyła nad wahadłem. To samo zrobił Corey, który miał w ręku ogórka od Roberto. Roberto - Widzisz doganiamy was. Gisel dała mu kopa z kolana między nogi. Gisel - I co?! Odeszła do Ilaja. Ilaj - Nieźle mu dowaliłaś. Gisel - Wkurzał mnie. Ilaj - Nie tylko ciebie. Tym czasem Pinkie i Jose chwiali się na ostatniej przeszkodzie. Pinkie - Tracę równowagę. Jose - Serio? Pinkie - Nie 3 Przeskoczyła zgrabnie na ostatniego ogórasa i zeskoczyła z niego. Pinkie - Tak! Wygrałam dla drużyny! Rarity - Możesz być z siebie dumna. Pinkie - Jestem^^ Rarity - Cóż mieliśmy jeszcze ogórkowe limbo, ale darujmy sobie jest 2:0. Vivian - Czyli nie zgadłyśmy. Rarity - No nie, ale co z tego. Chłopacy zaraz pójdą na ostatnią w tym sezonie drużynową ceremonię, gdzie ktoś odpadnie, he, he. Wszyscy chłopacy patrzeli wrogo na Jose. Jose - Co? Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Dziewczyny znowu świętowały zwycięstwo. Pinkie - Ja chyba oszaleje, znowu wygrałyśmy! Tak się cieszyła, że zmieniła się w Łyse Pie! Gisel - Pinkie co z twoimi włosami? Łyse Pie - Poszły na spacer^^ Kat wypluła cydr. Kat - O nie! Zabrała szybko Łyse Pie z domu. Kat policzkuje Pinkie. Kat - Pinkie! Pinkie wróciła. Pinkie - O jasny gwint Łysa przejęła na moment kontrolę! Kat - Tak, ocuciłam cię, mam lakier o zapachu papai. Pinkie - To mamy szczęście, jednak trzeba uważać, Emo Pie może znowu mnie wykluczyć z gry! Kat - Mdleje! Padła na ziemie, ale zaraz powstała. Kat - Nie można do tego doprowadzić. Pinkie - Muszę bardziej uważać... Kat - Zdecydowanie. Przed ceremonią: 137x137px Ilaj i Corey rozmawiają Ilaj - Corey sory za te kłótnie, ale chyba musimy podjąć decyzję i wywalić Jose.... Corey - No, wtedy zostaniemy my dwaj na Roberto, plus dziewczyny. Ilaj - Gisel jest ze mną, Vivian jest z nią, a z Vivian są wszyscy. Corey - Trafna uwaga. Ilaj - Będzie dobrze. Corey - Oby. Głosowanie: 137x137px ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: 137x137px Rarity stoi z tacą 4 podkówek, obok jest Twilight. Twilight - Ale jaram się tą ceremonią! Rarity - Rozumiem. Corey - Czytaj wyniki! Rarity - Nie popędzaj damy. Corey - Ok. Rarity - Bezpieczni są Ilaj i Corey. Łapią podkówki. Ilaj - Ulga. Corey - To było jasne. Rarity - Co?! Niby takie jasne?! To sam powiedz kto odpada, jeśli nie to ciebie zdyskwalifikuje! Corey - Ok. Twilight odsunęła się. Corey - Odpada - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jose. Rarity - Błąd! Ilaj - Jak? Rarity - Nie no żartowałam, Corey zostajesz, Jose odpada. Roberto po cichu wziął podkówkę. Twilight przywiązała Jose do krowy. Twilight - Ostatnie słowo? Jose - Nie nawidzę was! Krowa pognała. Rarity - Ale emocje, muszę przyznać, że to był wyjątkowy odcinek. Już niedługo kolejny! Żegna was totalna porażka w Bziździszewie! Materiał Dodatkowy: Krowa galopuje autostradą. Jose siedzi na niej. Jose - I ha! Krowa galopuje dalej. Koniec Czy podobał ci się 10. odcinek TPWB? Tak Średnio Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 10 odc. TPWB? Tak. Nie Komentarze i opinie (też te negatywne) Mile widziane :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie